<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Dark Gentlemen by ZenNX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598345">Three Dark Gentlemen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenNX/pseuds/ZenNX'>ZenNX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Repressed Memories, Repression, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenNX/pseuds/ZenNX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Unexpressed emotions will never die. They are buried alive and will come forth later in uglier ways.” - Sigmund Freud</p><p>-</p><p>An idea that I don’t know if I’ll continue at the moment. We’ll see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Desmond Sycamore &amp; Luke Triton, Hershel Layton &amp; Desmond Sycamore, Hershel Layton &amp; Luke Triton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Step, The Final Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> How much can one person take? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How long does it take for it to be too much?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For it to become too unbearable to bear alone... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Can you truly say you can handle it… that? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Say that you can do it on your own? All alone? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> These burdens that you’ve buried… Behind the backs of your minds. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That is what I wish to uncover.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That is why… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I must do this.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You can’t keep running.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> Not from me.  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I <strong>will</strong> get to the bottom of this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> You </em> <b> <em>will</em> </b> <em> see through the end of this.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> One way or another, I will </em> <b> <em>not </em> </b> <em> let this go untouched. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> To solve this last puzzle... before… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well, you better not keep them waiting. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em> ...Yourselves I mean.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You can do this.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I know you can. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>To uncover this ‘mystery’. That has been kept and made prison for so long.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Are you ready?</p><p> </p><p>[<b>Yes</b>] [No]</p><p> </p><p>May you seek and remember what you have lived. May you understand and <em> never </em> <b> <em>forget</em></b><em>.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>There’s is no holding back.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em> <strong>I am not sorry.</strong> </em> </strike>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Repression:<br/>1- the action of subduing someone or something by force.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It simply started out as normal as he rose from his bed. But it was quickly made apparent by the sheets and even the chamber itself that he was not in his room.</p><p> </p><p>The obvious take away was simply that the decor of said room was simply gorgeous. For everything in the room was simply grand - its elegant decor-! The bed he was sleeping in was magnificent with how it’s canopy covered over, to it’s lovely dark wooden pillars around him, down to its soft velvet covers in a brilliant shade of red-</p><p> </p><p>He dare say he felt somewhat like a king just lying in it... if it weren’t for the fact that he was sleeping in his suit for some odd reason. He gazed around the room, admiring the brilliant craftsmanship of its furniture that resided within the beautifully done patterned walls. Everything around him was rich in crimson, exquisite and luxurious taste of style.</p><p> </p><p>There was no doubt this was gonna be an interesting day to say the least. Only raising more questions, pondering his current situation. </p><p> </p><p>Had he been kidnapped? It seems like the obvious, logical answer considering just from being in this room alone. If so, how? He felt no pain in his body. No sign of fatigue of any sorts. He tried to recall yesterday, the days, and even months before, but nothing really came to mind as anything suspicious that he noticed.</p><p> </p><p>Instead he remembered days spending time with his nieces and nephew... Him and Layton bonding after being so long apart from each other... He cherished every moment of his family. Both new and old. And while the young man was quite vexing at times, his banter with that stark Triton had become nothing more but playful teasing after all these years. The two getting used to each other's company once again. He wouldn’t have wanted it any other way...</p><p> </p><p>But that brought up another question. </p><p> </p><p>Was he the only one or...? </p><p> </p><p>“I take it that you're liking our room, Desmond.”</p><p> </p><p>Shooting up from his thoughts, he jumped from his covers from the sudden call of his name. Its voice echoing throughout the vicinity, paralyzing him. But it wasn’t from the fact that he could hear the voice. </p><p> </p><p>No. </p><p> </p><p>Instead he was more mortified of who that voice was. His heart beat far faster than before. For that deep, dark voice was all too familiar… One that he had suppressed, locked away for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” The voice mocked. “Did you REALLY THINK you could get rid of me THAT easily? Pah - as if YOU could truly ever get rid of MY existence.” His words reeked of malice.</p><p> </p><p>“I never said I wanted to get rid of you...” He muttered. His eyes were tightly shut, trying to calm himself. If anything I just wanted to move on from this...</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph, look at you. Even after all this time, you’re still terrified. Just now, it's as if you’ve seen a ghost! HAH, and I’d thought you have gotten better after all this time. Leaving you to live your now happy, fulfilled life, now that we have finally made our peace... I guess I was deeply wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have you know I had made peace with everything years ago! It is YOU who keeps reminding me of those times!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so it's MY fault!” He scoffed. “Aren’t you forgetting WHO you’re talking to?” This was simply OUTRAGEOUS. “Cause I am SO SORRY to have to remind you AGAIN.”</p><p> </p><p>He hated this. He hated this so much...</p><p> </p><p>“W-Why....? Why are you still here?!” He shouted. “I’ve made my amends! There is no need nor reason for you to exist! Not anymore...” </p><p> </p><p>“And that's working quite well for you now, isn’t? Cause if that’s the case, I wouldn’t be here right now, hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch. Well, as much as I would LOVE to be free from this pathetic connection, I’m afraid to say that we are forever bound, whether you like it or not. I for one will admit, your very being brings nothing but disgust to me. But I must say, your wallowing is quite pleasing, if I must say. If staying means seeing you suffer, then that is fine by me!” He chuckled coldly, bringing more shivers down his spine. “But enough of that. Put on your glasses.”</p><p> </p><p>“...What?”</p><p> </p><p>“There right beside you, on the nightstand.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t need my glasses! I can see perfectly fine without them. You know that!” </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll need them to see ME.” </p><p> </p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just do as I say and see for yourself!” </p><p> </p><p>And with that he slowly opened his eyes, slowly regaining his composure. He turned to his right and sure enough, his red rim glasses were right there. Had they been there all this time? </p><p> </p><p>He begrudgingly removed himself from the covers. His hand reaching out before coming to a halt, wavering over the frames.</p><p> </p><p>Was he scared? </p><p> </p><p>But they were just his glasses... Why was he being so hesitant?</p><p> </p><p>What did he mean... I’ll see him...? He thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Whether it was out of pure curiosity or spite, he grabbed his pair of glasses and wore them.</p><p> </p><p>...Immediate regret soon stirred...</p><p> </p><p>To say that he was merely shocked was putting it lightly. </p><p> </p><p>No...</p><p> </p><p>He was absolutely horrified.</p><p> </p><p>For what he saw...! He couldn’t even comprehend who he was seeing right in front of him. For nothing more but cold air he felt through his body, as he sat there petrified on the mattress. Staring at the man who stood a few inches away. His mere appearance shadowed over him, as he tried to take in and process that he was physically right THERE!</p><p> </p><p>...At least he believed so... right..? </p><p> </p><p>This can’t possibly be real?</p><p> </p><p>It can’t be... NO...!</p><p> </p><p>“Are you done gawking?” The man simply smirked. “Didn’t anyone tell you that it is rude to stare?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-Inconceivable!” Was all he mustered to say, but there was no denying it.</p><p> </p><p>For it was none other than the masked cloaked man that stood before him. The one that haunted him all those years ago... His signature guise, that radiated nothing more than vengeance and sheer spite.</p><p> </p><p>...his other self. </p><p> </p><p>Jean Descole.  </p><p> </p><p>“Deny all you want Professor. But I am here to stay.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>